Being a Teenager
by Mei Ju
Summary: Being a Teenager is a story itself. In a different universe in which the 100 year war never happened Avatar Roku created a school. It's goal is to keep the balance of nations by educating the nest generation. Watch as they learn through heartbreak, love, drama, sports and crazy peers on how they're going to change their world. Writing through several POVs, no defined pairs yet.
1. Chapter 1 Meeting Aang

AN: In this world of mine Avatar Roku ended the War and balance was put back. In his life time his biggest fear was that another thread would take the peace away. His solution to this was to create a school for all of the Nation's children to learn together. He hoped this would create the much needed tolerance. His school Avatar Roku Academy was a large school on the edge of the Earth and Fire nations. He made it on Ember Island where his bride once lived. The school now houses all benders of the four nations along with nonbenders.

The time and dates will be off, since it takes place around when Aang would have been 111? But without him frozen in ice or aged.

Also not all the Air Temples were destroyed. All the Air Nomads reside at the Eastern Air Temple.

Meeting Aang

When the Ambassador of Avatar Roku's Academy came to us it was a surprise. The Roku Academy was very hard to get into if you're an Air Nomad. For a start Air Nomads don't often attend. The last one I remember was a young girl who started at age 16 to become an Ambassador of our people. We are educated here in the way of Monks and Nuns.

That afternoon after taking care of Appa I was told to meet her. Her name is Ambassador Mei from the Earth Kingdom and that I was to be the 1st Air Nomad to go to such a school in 10 years. Considering you get about 25 new students from the Northern Water Tribe each year it's apparently a big deal. I remember my first question.

"Would I leave Appa?"

I thought it was a perfect questions but she looked surprise.

"Yes, but you'll see him plenty during vacations."

"I will tell you the details inside Aang." Monk Gyasto said in his calm manner, but it didn't help the butterflies I feel.

After we get inside the quarters he begins telling me. That I was the avatar and that it would only be right for me to be with others to learn how to coexist and balance with others. The school was practically made for me according to Monk Gyasto, and that my former self made it.

It sounds good. It has a great reputation, I would be around kids my own age and older. I would be a 1st Former housed with boys my age. The uniform was modest and easy to work with. It was a loose fitting tunic with a collar much like the Earth Kingdom wears with silver fastenings. It falls above my knees with slits to move easily. The dark blue pants to go under. There were white socks and black shoes. As a 1st former I had 5 classes, Language Skills, Mathematics, World History, Literature, and Applied Sciences. Plus we picked 2 electives, one for extra studies and one more or less lenient one. As a 1st Former I do not have a study hall, but I only have 2-3 a day for 1 hour. Most of time is studying and sports. We also have to pick an afternoon elective which is school wide. The only class we have with other students.

I already saw the choices but nothing really peaks my interest besides Kuia Ball. There isn't anything that really caters for an airbender, since I'm the only one enrolled at the moment.

There aren't a lot of us to begin with, before I was born one of the Fire Lords destroyed air temples. Avatar Roku killed that Fire Lord before all airbending was lost.

It's a scary thought. At first I remember I didn't want to go. There are plenty of other children who wanted to go. The Monks promised that in a couple of years that the school will start enrolling regularly.

But I'm already here riding on Monk Gyasto's flying bison. My air nomad clothes are packed away until vacation times and all I have is the uniforms, a set of clothes I'm wearing now and my flying bison whistle. It's the first time I've been out of the Temple and everything is new.

Ember Island our destination is a beautiful island with a tropical light feel too it. However it can be cool and breezy. It's not a terribly big island, but it houses the facility that the entire students stay in.

The houses were typical fire bender style; they were large, square in style with a balcony looking over the view. They would house about 8 boys or girls and they were in clusters. Boys and Girls living areas were on opposite ends, which wasn't very far away but you would have to go through the main school grounds. The houses were named after Avatars or other important figures of the past. I was in the Avatar Anil; he was from the Northern Air Temple and created peace a few thousand years ago. I suppose it would be important to learn about him, me being his future self. But he didn't do too much but be the 1st to arrive on Fire Soil of the Air Nomads.

Monk Gyasto and I just stand at the door of my new home. Avatar Anil, I was the 1st one to sign up besides the prefect. Who was staring at us intently?

"Avatar Aang?" He sounds a bit perplexed. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Loki from the Earth Kingdom…I'm a 5th former, last year hear and in charge of our home, I'll tell you more later."

He continues to stand here.

"Could I have a moment alone?"

I lookup, Monk Gyasto is looking down at me with his gentle eyes. I hear shuffling indicating that Loki has move.

"Aang, I want you to be strong. This is a wonderful opportunity for you, but a completely new experience. Act the way you are, don't hind it, don't worry too hard but do well in your studies. Remember if you ever need comfort, I'm sure Appa can visit once in a while." He smiles down at me.

"Monk Gyasto I will do what I can and will try my hardest."

"I know you will."

He airbends himself up on to the back of his flying bison, he waves back down at me before me he starts leaving. I wave back and the home sickness gets worst and he continues to leave.

Loki comes back and gives a small smile. He starts to talk quickly as he leads me to my room.

"You're going to love it here; it's a home away from home. You have your class time table and everything you need, but if you have any questions I'll be at the door greeting others. When you're done you can wait in the main room until other arrive and make them at home. If you have any decorations or anything feel free to tack them up. I don't care too much about the rules concerning that." He gives a broad smile like he's remembering something then leaves.

The small room when you first come in is where you clean your shoes if you need too or hang wet clothing or towels. Then there is a huge main room that sinks down a bit that has a huge low table and pillows everywhere.

The rooms are long; there are 8 beds each with a desk next to it. Chests of draws that are low to the ground allowing you to see the view are pushes to be across from the bed. It was a plain, but it was something Aang was used to. It was quiet too.

"ZUUUUZUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU"

Scratch that.

AN: The universe is a bit off. I'm still trying to figure it out. It's been awhile since I got use to Aang time period. So if they're mistakes (I hope there isn't) I will fix them.


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting Zuko & Azula

AN: Just keeping on writing. I am determined to see this through! I added some of the aspects of LoK here too.

Meeting Zuko & Azula

I'm finally a 4th Former, and Azula is a 3rd, we don't have to even see each other. Unless Spirits forbid, we end up taking the same electives. Which is unlikely, but like most things in my life, there is this little curse of having horrible unlikely things happen to me.

Like the time I did my first Agni Kai against my friend Lee, the ended up burning me pretty badly. Or when my stupid sister threw my pearl dagger into a tree and I had to get it, falling down in the process at least a dozen times. Or that time Sokka's sister, Katara kissed Jet right in front of me. Or that fact they haven't broken up yet. Even though they're not right for each other.

Story of my life.

But these things have made me stronger. In the Probending I am one of the best firebenders there is. But it doesn't do much good against your sister.

I look at her and nothing has changed. Still cruel and awful, my parents had to pull some strings for her to stay here. She blinded someone a while back.

My parents are the Fire Lord and Fire Lady, my Uncle would have been, but he declined at the death of his son Lu Tan. Our Dad is really strict and our Mom is overbearing. It's nice to leave for a bit a just relax. The fact that Azula is a 3rd Former will be a blessing.

We leave in a group, my parents, the servants, Azula and her friends Mai and Ty Lee and me. Let's just say it's not the best trip. I'll be so happy when I just get there.

At the moment they're going some flips and stuff. Girl crap too. My sister was constantly complaining the uniform that the 3rd former wear. The only difference is the color for me but for a girl the skirts get longer. The same top, but the skirt goes instead to below the knees to the ankles. It's for modesty sake apparently, but for Azula it's another way to cover up her "amazing" body.

It's not like we wear the uniform all the time, just most of the time. She packs all the skimpy clothing she can fine in Mai's bag. It's not even like her parents check of anything.

We go through boat here. We're stopping near the island's loading deck and let the servants bring our trunks inside.

My housing is Avatar Lin and the new Prefect is Loki. He's so relaxed about the rules. Last year we would throw parties and bring in something better than tea, if you know what I mean. And it's mostly older guys too. The youngest was 14 year old Sokka. It would really bite if we got a newbie or something.

Meeting Azula

This school can seriously be a pain in my ass. The skirts are too long, the rules too strict. It's like Avatar Roku was some sort of prude old bat. The skirts seriously go to the floor. And it's not like we're living in some below artic climate. We're in the freaking fire nation paradise. Ember Island, it's a tropical island. They have amazing beaches there in the summer. Once when I was turning into a 2nd Former our parents just let us stay there the entire summer. It was a black. I meet some pretty hot guys.

I know what you're thinking, as a 2nd Former I should have no life.

Wrong. This school would be so dull without me. I keep things hot and interesting. I'm in Avatar Yangchen who's probably rolling over in her spirit world palace.

Ty Lee and Mai my best friends are lounging around, but we all know it's going to be an awesome year. We don't have Zuko to worry about when we decide to crank things up.

"Azula, you and your friends more ahead, your Lodge is the farthest." My Mother Fire Lady is coming up beside Zuko. Of course she is, she want to see her favorite turtle duck leave. He's a 4th Former now and will be graduating in a couple of years. I hope she doesn't cry.

"Azula are we leaving?" Mai's bored tone floats on over. She's just hanging around the edge of the ship.

"No, I have better plans."

"Already Azula! You're so smart!' That's Ty Lee, my best friend who just adores me.

"We're going to bother Zuzu for a bit."

I run on over. The boy forms are much more laid back. Then again they don't have little goodie goodie. My Parents are both are his Lodge, right next to my former boyfriend's Chan once. He was hot and all, but there were better and bigger fish to go by.

Chan isn't here yet, he even lives here on Ember Island, must think this is a joke. Not that I can blame him.

Zuko is leaning on by the door talking to Loki. Loki isn't anything special. He doesn't bend; he's even from the Earth Nation. He's a smart guy apparently, pretty laid back too. The only good quality he has.

He doesn't notice me, still talking to Loki. My chance.

"ZuuuZuuuuuuuuuu" My drag my arms around his neck and give Loki a sickening sweet smile.

"Hi Azula" Then Loki leaves; he never has had much of a thing for being around me. My Brother said once it's because he's afraid I'll burn him.

"Azula, get off me." He gives me a shove and earns himself a disapproving look from Mom.

"Zuko, I hope you treat your sister better than that."

He mods stiffly and gives me a glare before walking in.

"Azula, I hope you behave yourself this year." My mom looks at me with her pitiful excuse for a glare. "I would really hate to be called here because you can't follow the simple rules."

"You are an example to how Fire Nation Royalty acts." My father adds, but he doesn't care too much. When he came here he was a bad boy too. My mom was always the perfect one here; she was even the Head Girl. No wonder their marriage was arranged.

"Yes Mom" I try my best to smile at her, but I end up just walk across the grounds.

My friends should already be there. The grounds are big, the girl housing is on the opposite side though. It's supposed to make it harder to for either of the sexes to more about at night. It's seriously the biggest joke ever.

We have one huge 3 stories main building; it looks like Fire Nation, but without the colors everywhere.

Avatar Yangchen was an airbender from the now gone Western Air Temple. The room is simple, but by the end of it it'll have just about everything. Our old Prefect was Jin. She likes me and we got along. She would bring boys in and such. It was an easy year with her.


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting Sokka & Katara

Meeting Sokka & Katara

Avatar Roku Academy is a very good school to get into. You apply when you're 9 or 10 and if you fit what they need for that year you get in. We had a little advantage. We are the children or the Chief in the Southern Water Tribe.

Plus the Southern Water Tribe isn't a very big Tribe to begin with. Our sister Tribe in the North is much more modern then ours. I would be more jealous if it wasn't so stiff too. My girlfriend Yue is the princess of the Northern Water Tribe. When we meet it got off a bit rocky. The problem is: she's engaged. The guy is a total jackass though.

He goes to school here too, but doesn't care enough about her to care. It would be pretty sad, if it didn't work out for me and her.

I love her; she has white hair and pretty blue eyes. She's a bit tall for me, but that's fine. It's pretty wonderful that I meet her hear. There are not a lot of Water Tribe members to begin with. They try to make it even, but to be fair there aren't as many of us to begin with.

It's a very good school though. Even though I'm not a bender I still get to go. It's not always easy; some people are elitists who believe that only benders should be able to go. It's pretty lame and it's a good thing not too many are like that.

This year though she have Azula, little miss fire nation princess. She's one of those elitist, so are her friends. My sister hates her guts. It's funny though because Zuko likes her.

"Sokka, did you bring everything? I'm not letting you borrow anything this year." Katara had said that to me right before we left.

I have to admit sometimes my planning isn't spot on, so what? It always works out in the end.

"Yeah sure, sure."

That's what I said, and it was a true mistake. I forgot my trusty boomerang! I mind as well have forgotten to breathe for all I know.

My head goes to my hands as I set on the steps of the Main Building. There was a mistake on Katara's electives listing. They ended up putting her in Lightening, a class for firebenders instead of Healing.

I thought it was funny. Katara though was less than pleased.

Now Karma has gotten back at me. No boomerang, however I am taking Sword Mastering this year. That's something to look forward. It was better than Drama I took with Yue last year.

Worst. Class. Ever.

As for my sister…

I'm happy to be back at school. I get to probend again; I get to see my boyfriend, Jet, my best friends Zuko and Haru. It'll be amazing year!

That is, if they can change my class. Who in the world though I could firebend? What a stupid mistake, hopefully a mistake that can be changed quickly. Our Father is there talking to them about my classes. I still want to take Literature 4. I'd be in Zuko's and Jet's class. It would be nice to spend more time with them.

Well mostly Jet, he is my boyfriend. We're a bit on again off again. He has his quirks and I have mine.

For the past years this school has been everything. It gets me away from the place that reminds me too much of Mom. I love her, but at the same time it feels like I'm dying from my own grief. This school gives me other things to think about.

Like the horrible fact Azula is in 3rd Form and in some of my classes. It makes me sick thinking about her horrible Bending elitist attitude.

I'm a bender, but I know that non benders are just as important and equal as us. She has two friends who don't bend. Yet she says it's because they're not useless. She's a confusing girl. One day she's trying to burn someone's face for not being a bender and then another she's on the stands of the sparring arena supporting Mai. Who's a nonbender. I think she just hates people who aren't worshipping her.

As for everyone else in my grade most of them moved into 4th Form. It would be sad in all if I was average, but I'm not. I'm taking a few 4 Former classes too!

This year will be amazing. I'm hoping it'll be the year things change for the better.


End file.
